Aquarium
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Lorsque Ginny et Luna forcent Hermione à aller prendre des vacances dans cet aquarium-vivarium-hôtel pour lui faire oublier son divorce difficile, et que leur guide s'avère être nul autre que Drago Malefoy en personne... Les choses s'annoncent mouvementées ! THREE-SHOT. - Fardée comme un poisson naïf / Dans l'aquarium de nos souffrances / Vous marchiez, et j'étais captif /
1. Chapter 1

**Aquarium**

* * *

 _" Fardée comme un poisson naïf / Dans l'aquarium de nos souffrances / Vous marchiez, et j'étais captif / De vos lointaines apparences. "_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Dépliant le petit prospectus, et tournant avidement les pages colorées, Hermione poussa une exclamation enthousiaste. Elle se retourna précipitamment vers ses deux amies, bien moins enjouées qu'elle, et les tira prestement par les bras.

« En plus d'accueillir plus de dix-milles poissons, et une centaine de reptiles et amphibiens, le parc propose une odyssée à travers les cinq continents, une immersion totale en eau douce, et une pure oasis pour la faune et la flore. Pour les résidents de l'hôtel, le parc propose aussi un espace détente avec piscines à eau froide d'Antarctique, piscine à vague d'Amazonie et sauna vapeur Sahara. C'est ab-so-lu-ment parfait. Je ne veux plus jamais quitter cet endroit. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, enlevant ses lunettes de soleil – qui ne servait à rien, puisque que la lune était déjà dehors, les coinçant dans ses cheveux flamboyants et soupira. Elle agita la petite brochure devant le nez d'Hermione, plus amusée qu'agacée.

« Je te signale que nous avons nous aussi reçu la brochure dans l'avtron, et que nous l'avons aussi lue, tout comme toi. Pas besoin de tout nous répéter … » maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents.

Hermione lui décrocha un sourire en coin, en riant et secoua la tête, sans même tenir compte de la remarque de son amie.

« C'est l'avion, Ginny. _L'avion_. »

La rouquine croisa les bras, et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, pour la centième fois depuis le début de la matinée. A ses côtés, une petite blonde lisait encore profondément le tract, infiniment concentrée.

« Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose. » intervint Luna, remontant ses lunettes fantaisistes sur le nez. « Aquamentis accueille aussi plus de trois-cents espèces végétales, celles-ci vivant dans les serres simulant leurs écosystèmes naturels. Ah, si seulement Neville pouvait être là … »

Ginny tourna la tête vers la blondinette, et secoua négativement la tête, une petite grimace ayant déformé son sourire d'ordinaire si joyeux.

« Luna … N'oublie pas notre promesse ! Interdiction de parler de tous ces incapables avec seulement deux neurones communicants, ce week-end ! » Elle baissa la voix et se pencha vers son amie, chuchotant, pour que la brunette qui babillait à l'avant n'entende pas. « Si on est là, c'est pour qu'Hermione pense à autre chose qu'à son divorce, pas pour qu'on lui étale notre vie de couple en long, en large et en travers. D'accord ? »

« Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Luna sourit, rangeant le petit prospectus dans son sac, adressant un regard entendu à Ginny. Elles reprirent la route vers le dôme brillant, rattrapant Hermione qui les attendaient quelques précieux mètres plus loin.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » demanda Hermione en baillant.

Elle semblait avoir lâché le petit fascicule, elle-aussi, sûrement agacée que personne ne l'écoute dans ses explications. Elle sourit à ses deux amies, passant son doigt dans ses boucles désordonnées.

« Je disais à Luna qu'on arrivait trop tard pour une visite express de l'aquarium, mais qu'on pouvait tout de même profiter de la piscine, avant d'aller se coucher, non ? Et aller manger un petit quelque chose … Je suis affamée ! D'après l'annonce, le repas est compris dans le séjour, et le restaurant _Le_ _Piranha_ est très reconnu. »

Les autres femmes hochèrent simplement la tête, sentant elles-aussi l'appel de leurs estomacs. Elles pouffèrent toutes deux de rires lorsqu'un gargouillement un peu plus fort vint rompre le silence, et Ginny vira au rouge. Elle marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe, augmentant l'hilarité de Luna et d'Hermione.

.

Ce fut donc rieuses qu'elles passèrent par la large porte d'Aquamentis. Ébahies, elles retinrent leurs souffles en contemplant l'accueil entièrement fait de marbre et de pierres bleutés. Tout était si … Exagérément magnifique. Elles firent quelques pas, avant qu'un gentil hôte d'accueil s'avance avec son sourire bienveillant.

 _« Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles ! Bienvenue à Aquamentis ! »_ clama-t-il dans un français maitrisé. (1) « Laissez moi prendre vos bagages, et vous accompagnez jusqu'à vos chambres ! Puis-je savoir le nom de la réservation ? »

Ginny s'avança, tantôt timide, tantôt souriante.

« Potter. Pour trois chambres avec le séjour complet. Merci ! »

L'amphitryon plongea son regard foncé dans un petit tas de papier qu'il tenait dans sa main, et les feuilleta rapidement. Son visage s'éclaira quand il trouva celui dont il avait besoin, et il le retourna pour lire ce qui était inscrit.

« Très bien ! Suivez-moi, _mesdemoiselles_ ! »

Les filles rassemblèrent leurs petites valises, et le jeune homme se glissa derrière l'immense comptoir pour en tirer trois petites clés. Revenant vers les trois filles, il les guida à travers un long couloir ivoire, et leur fit prendre place dans l'ascenseur. Il tapa négligemment sur le bouton _trois_ et se retourna vers elles pour leur offrir un sourire ravi.

« Vos chambres sont les 311, 312, 313, au troisième étage. » Il leur tendit les clés, et chacune en prit une. « Demain, vous avez rendez-vous à huit-heures trente tapantes dans le hall avec votre guide, qui se chargera de vous faire visiter et découvrir la magnifique palmeraie qu'est Aquamentis. En cas de problème, veillez vous référer à votre guide. »

Les filles hochèrent la tête, accrochée aux lèvres du jeune steward.

« Pour ce soir, malheureusement, le restaurant _La Piranha_ est fermée, mais vous pouvez tout de même bénéficier du service de chambre en toute heure. Le petit déjeuner est servi entre six heures et neuf heures. Le code du wifi est inscrit sur les documents se trouvant dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. La piscine, le sauna et le centre de massage fermeront leurs portes à vingt-deux heures, c'est-à-dire dans très exactement … 23 minutes. »

Ginny poussa un soupir désabusé, maugréant entre ses dents, déçue de ne pas pouvoir profiter des bienfaits d'un spa pour oublier les tourments de sa journée. Hermione, elle, au contraire, ne rêvait que d'aller se coucher pour être encore plus vite au lendemain, et explorer ce gigantesque aquarium-vivarium qui la tenait tant en haleine.

« Des questions ? » demanda gentiment le maître d'accueil, sortant de l'ascenseur et leur présentant leurs chambres.

« Aucune, merci ! » renchérit vivement Hermione en lui rendant son sourire. « C'est très aimable à vous de nous avoir accompagnées jusqu'ici ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Il hocha simplement la tête, tout sourire, et prit congé. Cependant, Ginny se tourna vers son amie, et pinça les lèvres.

« J'avais une question, moi … »

« Ah oui ? Laquelle ? »

« Le code du … Oui-fit ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Hermione éclata de rire, bientôt rejointe par les deux autres. Elle secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel. Ahhh, ces Sangs-Purs … Irrécupérable.

* * *

La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant dans sa chambre fut de s'avachir sur le lit, et de soupirer longuement. Elle avait souri toute la journée, et fait semblant de ne penser à rien, mais elle était dévorée par des mœurs et retords incessants. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à _lui_. Est-ce qu'il aurait aimé venir visiter ce gigantesque aquarium-vivarium avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il se serait extasié devant la renommée du restaurant, tout comme sa petite sœur l'avait fait ? Est-ce qu'il lui aurait souri, embrassé, ou fait l'amour sur ce même lit comme si leur couple n'était pas voué à l'échec ?

Sûrement pas. Ron n'avait jamais été un grand sentimental, et il n'était pas bien démonstratif. D'ailleurs, c'était sûrement ce qui avait en premier lieu plongé leur couple dans la discorde. Elle soupira encore, ressassant encore et encore, souvenirs après souvenirs.

Cependant, alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, quelques coups à la porte la firent revenir sur terre. Elle essuya du dos de la main sa tristesse, et se masqua derrière son sourire mutin, avant de se lever en maugréant. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil, mais les deux autres ne semblaient pas vouloir lui donner de répit. Pas de chance.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, une tempête rousse déboula dans l'appartement, tandis qu'un petit vent blond la suivait en trottinant.

Soupir. Encore un.

« Ne fais pas cette tête de revenante, Mione, tu n'allais pas me faire croire que tu voulais dormir _maintenant_ ? »

Ladite revenante leva les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Eh bien … Oui ? » grimaça Hermione.

Elle s'avança lentement, venant rejoindre Ginny et Luna qui s'était couchée sur le lit. Elle s'installa entre elle, et braqua son regard sur le fenêtre, regardant avec émerveillement la ville qui s'illuminait. Au loin, la Dame de Fer luisait magnifiquement, et les quelques lumières allumées un peu partout dans la cité rendait le tableau vraiment époustouflant. Après tout, Paris n'était pas la Ville-Lumière pour rien. Dans tous les cas, ce soir, elle faisait honneur à sa réputation.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle nota mentalement que Paris était aussi la Ville des amoureux, et qu'elle avait toujours voulu y venir avec Ron. Elle chassa cette pensée, secouant discrètement la tête.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce-pas ? » sourit Luna, semblant lire dans les pensées de son amie.

« Oh oui. Même si je n'étais pas très contente au début, je crois que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir trainée ici. C'est vraiment merveilleux ! »

Ginny éclata de rire, se rappelant entre très bien de la crise de nerf qu'Hermione avait fait quand les deux autres l'avaient forcé à sortir de chez elle. Elle était passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, du rouge de rage, du bleu d'angoisse, ou du noir du déni. Et même si, sur le moment, elle ne l'aurait jamais avouée, elle avait été infiniment soulagée qu'on vienne la délivrer de la solitude et de la monotonie dans laquelle elle s'était enfoncée.

« On n'allait tout de même pas te laisser avec tous ces Nargols dans ton miteux appartement … » s'indigna Luna, sans voir les regards amusés de deux autres.

Un petit silence s'installa, un silence calme et paisible. Les trois filles regardaient au loin, savourant l'instant présent.

« Ron Weasley était un idiot. Idiot comme un crapaud. » dit soudainement Hermione, et les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard, sachant pertinemment que _le moment_ était venu. Après le regret, la culpabilité, l'acception, et le déni venait toujours la haine.

« Il était jaloux comme un pou ! » continua-t-elle.

« Et goinfre comme un hypogriffe, aussi. » rit Ginny.

Luna ricana dans sa barbe, tandis qu'Hermione esquissait un simple sourire.

« Et avare comme un Niffleur. »

« Et inutile comme un Boursouflet ! »

« Et … Et … Ce n'est qu'un Scroutt à Pétard ! » conclut Hermione, poussant un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

Ginny et Luna rirent doucement, avant de tourner la tête pour regarder la petite brune.

« Tu mérites bien mieux que mon stupide frère ! Tu trouveras la personne _par-faite_ , ne t'en fais pas ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, en riant.

« Je ne veux plus jamais être approchée par un homme, plus jamais de toute ma vie ! C'est bien trop douloureux et dangereux. Comme si j'allais réussir un jour à retomber amoureuse après … après Ron et sa trahison … »

« Hermione … »

Les deux filles la prirent dans ses bras pour l'étreindre, caressant doucement ses cheveux décoiffés.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à l'avance, de toute manière. Tu sais bien que ce genre de chose ne se calcule pas … Si ça se trouve, tu vas tomber amoureuse demain du guide et tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds en Angleterre ! »

Elle éclata de rire, secouant la tête. Même si ce que disait Ginny était absurde, elle avait au moins le mérite de faire rire la petite brune, et c'était le plus important.

« Ça, c'est très peu probable ! » gloussa-t-elle.

« Qui sait ? Si c'est le même mec qui nous a accompagné aux chambres avant, moi je valide ! Très souriant, dans le style grand ténébreux-j'ai-un-passé-mystérieux, franchement … Et puis, il connait déjà le chemin de ton lit, c'est le plus important … »

« Ginny ! »

« Pardon, pardon … Quand Harry n'est pas là, je me lâche un peu ! »

Hermione lui décocha un regard mi-outrée, mi-amusée, se mordant vivement les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Je n'ai jamais été "grand ténébreux", c'est plutôt ton style, ça. Ou celui de Luna. »

La blonde hocha savamment la tête, souriant en repensant à son bien-aimé.

« Tu as oublié les critères les plus importants de ma liste du petit-ami parfait, idiote ! _Cicatrice en forme d'éclair_ , _yeux de sa mère_ , et _menacé de mort par un fou-furieux_ sont aussi des facteurs très important.» s'enquit Ginny.

« Oh, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi. Mais c'est étrange, non ? Ta liste ne désigne qu'une seule et unique personne. » railla la brune, moqueuse.

« C'est vraiment étrange, oui. » pouffa Ginny Potter avec un sourire mutin.

.

« Il se fait tard, non ? On devrait peut-être rejoindre nos chambres maintenant. » chuchota doucement Luna.

« Quelle brillante idée, Luna. J'admirerai à jamais ton sens des priorités … » bailla Hermione.

Elle s'était déjà emmitouflée sous les couvertures de soies, et comatait déjà depuis un petit moment. D'ailleurs, elle ne réagit à peine lorsque les deux filles se levèrent, collant un baiser baveux sur sa joue, avant de s'éclipser doucement de la chambre.

Légèrement troublée par le silence angoissant, Hermione rouvrit les yeux, les laissant dériver au loin. Survolant du regard les hauteurs d'un Paris endormi, son esprit vagabonda vers une personne qui se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, sans doute dans d'autres bras féminins que les siens.

Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait doucement dans un sommeil libérateur, elle revivait douloureusement les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, juste avant qu'il ne devienne l'inconnu qui l'avait tant brisé.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut une Ginny encore plus surexcitée et intenable que la vieille qui vint réveiller Hermione. Celle-ci ronchonna, absolument pas du matin, et poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme. Elle avait cauchemardé toute la nuit, hantée par un rouquin mille fois reconnaissable avalant le visage d'une blonde pulpeuse et superficiel. Au souvenir de ces rêves, elle poussa un soupir désabusé.

L'eau chaude eut beau marteler sa peau pendant de longues minutes, elle ne réussit pas à lui enlever son état comateux. Si la veille, elle se languissait d'aller visiter l'aquarium, voilà qu'elle n'avait envie que d'une seule et unique chose. Retourner dormir. Et d'un sommeil sans rêve si possible.

Les cheveux humides, elle laissa Ginny lui faire de jolies tresses, et enfila les premiers habits qui lui tombaient sous la main. Un simple sweet fauve, son jean passe-partout et ses basquets confortables. Pas de quoi fouetter un Férueur, donc.

Au bout de longues minutes, les deux femmes rejoignirent Luna dans le couloir, et elles descendirent toutes trois pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avant

« On devrait prendre des paris à propos de notre guide. » avança Ginny.

Hermione faillit avaler son verre de jus d'orange de travers, et toussa bruyamment.

« Tu ne lâcheras donc jamais l'affaire ? »

« Mmmmh … Non. Pour moi, il sera brun et ténébreux avec un regard perçant ! Bleu ou vert, ou alors ambré, parce que diablement sexy, les yeux ambrés ! »

« Moi je pense qu'il sera roux. Avec de beaux yeux marrons. Bien plus beau que Ron. » dit Luna.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? Pitié … Si ça se trouve, ce sera une femme ! Vous faites une telle fixette sur ce guide, c'en est presque indécent ! »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je dois donc retenir que tu paries sur une femme, très bien. La gagnante aura 5 Gallions des deux autres ! »

« Tu m'agaces, Ginny … »

Hermione lui adressa tout de même un sourire amusé, tout en croquant avec force dans sa tartine grillée. Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans un silence relativement calme. Parfois, Ginny commentait les fesses des serveurs, et parfois, Luna croyait apercevoir une créature toute droit sortie de son imagination. Plus vite qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, l'heure du rendez-vous était arrivée. Les trois filles étaient fébriles, excitées, heureuses.

Même si la brunette ne voulait pas l'avouer, elle aussi voulait diablement savoir à quoi ressemblait ce guide qui faisait tant trémousser ses amies. Parce que, au final, il allait passer les deux jours prochains avec elles. Et puis, la curiosité avait toujours été un défaut qu'Hermione assumait.

Finalement, il était arrivé. Et sincèrement, elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ça. Ou du moins, à _lui_. Elle avait jeté un regard effaré à Ginny et Luna, qui elles-aussi semblaient se mordre les doigts. Très vite, la Gryffondor laissa son esprit vagabonder. Et Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait, lui, s'il était là ? Le connaissant, il se serait sûrement énervé, serait devenu tout rouge, et aurait balbutié six cents mots à la seconde. De rage, peut-être même qu'il _lui_ aurait collé son poing dans _sa_ précieuse figure.

Car s'il y avait bien une personne qu'Hermione ne s'attendait pas à voir dans un aquarium-vivarium _moldu_ , encore moins y travaillant, c'était bel et bien Drago Malefoy.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir. C'était lui, en chair et os. Quoique, il semblait bien différent que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu – à son procès, donc, deux ans plus tôt en Angleterre. Avec sa démarche princière, sa tête haute et dominante, son regard poivre et sel qui se posait sur elle, et ses cheveux peroxydés, unique en leur genre, il n'y avait _vraiment_ pas de doute.

Drago Malefoy. En personne. Qui se chargerait d'assurer la visite dans les locaux _d'Aquamentis_. Par Merlin.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **(1) Ils parlent en français, mais puisque la langue est censé être l'anglais, j'ai mis en italique !**

* * *

 **Hola ! Voilà le premier chapitre de mon Three-Shot ! J'étais assez inspirée, d'ailleurs je tiens mon idée de cet aquarium qui a ouvert la semaine passée en suisse dans une ville près de chez moi, et du coup j'étais là, why not.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Je posterai le chapitre 2 demain soir, et le chapitre 3 samedi !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira et vous attendrez impatiemment la suite ! J'attends avec fébrilité vos avis !**

 **Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquarium**

* * *

 _" L'arc aboli de tristesse élancée. / Dans une lutte imperceptible, ultime / Se raffermit conjointement, minime ; / Les dés sont à demi lancés. "_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

« Hermione, enfin ! C'est insensé ! Sors de ces toilettes _tout de suite_ , avant que Malefoy se doute que tu n'es pas véritablement malade, mais que tu as lâchement pris la fuite ! » chuchota Ginny, devant la porte de la cabine fermée.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, finissant de se ronger les ongles, et poussa un profond soupir. Tout avait dérapé … si vite. Et pourtant.

Lorsque Malefoy était arrivé, et qu'il avait baissé les yeux sur ses papiers, lui confirmant que ses nouvelles clientes n'étaient autre que le trio Weasley-Granger-Lovegood, il avait eu ce petit sourire en coin. Hermione avait senti la panique l'envahir, et elle s'était précipitée aux toilettes pour laisser éclater sa crise d'angoisse. Ginny s'était prestement excusée, et avait rejoint la pauvre brunette.

« Où est passé ton courage de Gryffondor ? Où est passé la fille qui s'est levée devant Voldemort ? Peur de Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va te faire ? Te manger ? »

Hermione, piquée à vif, ouvrit précipitamment la porte et sortit dignement de la petite cabine, bousculant Ginny. Elle semblait plus pâle que la mort, et ses lèvres avaient fortement rougies sous l'assaut de ses dents.

« Par Merlin, Mione. Tu es vraiment aussi blanche qu'un fantôme ! Tu es sûre de ne pas être malade ? Peut-être les œufs au petit déjeuner … ? Les croissants ? Le jus d'orange ? »

« Ginny ! » souffla Hermione. « C'est juste que … Malefoy, merde ! Je pensais ne plus jamais le revoir de ma vie et le voilà qui … »

« Dire qu'avec Luna, on pensait que le guide serait ton âme-sœur … Qui aurait cru qu'il s'agissait de l'illustre Drago Malefoy ? »

Hermione lui décocha un regard noir. Malefoy, et puis quoi encore. Certes, il avait un physique plutôt au gout de la brunette – chose qu'elle se gardait bien de dire à Ginny – mais il était tellement … Lui. Tellement hautain et détestable. Raciste et ambitieux. Toujours à rabaisser et à faire le beau, oui. Un crétin fini. Un Scroutt à Pétard.

« Bon, retournons-y, avant qu'on prenne du retard sur la visite. Je ne voudrai pas passer une seconde de plus en compagnie de la fouine. »

Ginny réprima un fou rire, et s'empara du bras de son amie pour la trainer dehors. Alors qu'elles passaient la porte des toilettes pour retourner dans le couloir où Malefoy et Luna les attendait, elles entendirent un éclat de rire cristallin, et s'échangèrent un regard interloqué.

Drago Malefoy était en train de rire à gorge déployée à une blague lancée en toute innocence par Luna Lovegood.

Par Merlin. C'était vraiment étrange à voir. Mais pas déplaisant, cependant. A cette pensée, Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser ce rire mélodieux de son esprit.

Quand elles sortirent des toilettes, Malefoy et Luna se tournèrent vers eux.

« ça va mieux, Granger ? » demanda doucement le blond.

Elle sursauta à la douceur de sa phrase, et paniqua. Alors, agressive, elle se braqua et se ferma.

« ça ne te regarde pas, Malefoy. Commençons la visite que je ne voie plus ta tête de fouine ! »

Il esquissa un rictus amusé, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. La journée promettait d'être mouvementée. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Son travail manquait d'un peu de piment. Et celui qu'il venait de dégotter, l'Hermione Granger, était le plus épicé mais aussi le plus délicat des piments.

.

« Bienvenue à Aquamentis, le plus grand aquarium-vivarium d'Europe ! » déclara Drago dans son français parfait, et si ce n'était pas lui, Hermione aurait sans doute avoué qu'elle avait un petit faible pour ce qui pratiquait la langue de Molière.

« Je serai votre guide pour cette immersion dans des milieux d'eau douce fascinants. Aquamentis est à la fois un espace de loisirs, un pôle éducation à l'environnement et une plateforme d'échange. Aquamentis s'engage à protéger et à transmettre les moindres secrets de la nature. »

Hermione plissa les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voix convaincante de son ennemi juré. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy faisait dans l'écologie, la protection des espèces et la transmission d'informations. Apparemment, elle avait dû sauter un chapitre. Peu importe, elle voulait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Malefoy les fit passer dans un long couloir en verre, entouré d'eau où nageait pleins de petits poissons colorés. Emerveillés, les filles ne pipèrent mot, observant avec de grands yeux le déluge de couleurs qui s'offraient à elles. Le blond, amusé, les laissa un instant contempler le ballet aquatique, avant de les guider dans une immense pièce entièrement fait en verre.

Il sourit doucement, et écarta quelques peu les bras. La salle entière était entourée d'un aquarium gigantesque où se rassemblaient probablement des milliers d'espèces.

« Ici sont rassemblés toutes les espèces qui vivent dans l'espace alpin, lémanique, rhodanien, et méditerranéen ! Nous avons quelques spécimens rares, comme le _Lamproie de Planer_ ou l' _Apron_ , qu'on appelle aussi le sorcier. »

Il fit un petit clin d'œil aux filles, qui pouffèrent doucement de rire. Même parmi les poissons, il semblait y avoir des sorciers. Avec amusement, Hermione se demanda s'il y avait aussi des Aprons sang-pur, des Aprons sang-mêlé, ou des Aprons sang-de-bourbe. Elle se garda bien de poser sa question à Malefoy, qui désignait d'ores et déjà quelques poissons pour expliquer leurs particularités.

Ensuite, il les mena dans un petit couloir voisin, où se trouvait d'autres bassins.

« Laissez-vous transporter au cœur de l'Afrique et de ses grands lacs avec ses poissons multicolores et ses crocodiles sacrés. » dit-il ensuite, en leur présentant un autre aquarium.

Ginny eut un visage horrifié.

« Des … quoi ? »

Malefoy se tourna vers elle, avec un sourire en coin.

« Des cro-co-diles, Weaslette. Comme un chien, avec des écailles, une immense bouche remplie de dents, et un appétit monstrueux quand il s'agit de petite rouquine. »

Ginny trouva sa blague très amusante, et rit de grand cœur, s'amusant ensuite à répéter le nom de ces étranges animaux, comme une enfant de cinq ans à peine. Hermione, elle, au contraire, ne trouvait pas ça très drôle, et plissait les yeux, essayant de distinguer des menaces dans ses paroles.

Tandis qu'il désignait aux deux filles diverses sortes de poissons colorés, et qu'elles criaient de ravissement, Hermione en profita pour observer l'héritier.

Il était grand, définitivement grand. D'ailleurs, l'était-il déjà quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas bien. Ses cheveux, eux, par contre, n'avait pas changé le moins du du monde depuis l'école. Toujours cette couleur étrange, décolorée, peroxydée, un blond presque lunaire, livide, étrange. Mais tellement et divinement reconnaissable. Cependant, au contraire d'il y a quelques années en arrière, sa chevelure n'était plus savamment retirée en arrière, mais légèrement ébouriffés, lui donnant un petit air sauvage et viril, qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, non, non, non.

Et puis ce regard. Ah, ce regard. Ardoise et tempête. Orage et métal. Tantôt bleuté, tantôt gris anthracite. S'il avait constamment ce masque impénétrable, on pouvait facilement déceler ses émotions grâce à la couleur de ses yeux. Finalement, c'était un tout. Un tout qui rendait Drago Malefoy divinement attirant et viril. Attendez, atti-quoi ?

Hermione se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Malefoy attirant ? Et puis quoi encore ? Décidément, le manque de sommeil lui faisait penser n'importe quoi. _Mais bien sûr_ , souffla une petite voix dans son esprit qu'elle refoula bien vite.

Toujours dans la contemplation des yeux de son guide, elle se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait une lueur bien différente dans les iris qu'elle voyait. Son regard n'était plus sombre et dangereux, hargneux et prêt à exploser. Non, non, il était calme et doux. Lumineux même. Vide de toute animosité ou de tout sentiment superflu.

Au final, peut-être qu'il avait changé. Qu'il était devenu un peu plus civilisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été – elle ne voulait pas dire _gentil_ , parce que Malefoy et gentil dans la même phrase était une erreur de langage.

« Ferme la bouche, Granger, tu baves. Ces longues années loin de moi t'ont fait prendre conscience de mon charme d'Apollon ? Si tu veux, je peux te donner le numéro de ma chambre … »

Finalement, non. Il restait bel et bien le connard fini qu'elle avait toujours connu. Elle fronça les sourcils, lui adressant un regard noir, et se renfrogna. Trainante, elle suivit le petit groupe, esquivant le regard de sa rouquine de meilleure amie, et fit la tête pendant les heures qui suivit la remarque de Malefoy. Parfois, il lui adressait des regards éloquents, mais elle les ignora tous, trop occupée à lui faire la tête. Une vraie enfant.

.

Les douze coups de midi sonnèrent, et le petit groupe rejoignit le restaurant pour s'accorder une pause bien méritée. Hermione n'avait ab-so-lu-ment rien suivie de la visite, se contentant de regarder les poissons colorés en soupirant. C'était puéril, certes, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Ce Malefoy lui gâchait son week-end entre filles.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il s'installa à table avec elles, elle vit rouge.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais à notre table, bon sang ! Pourrir notre séjour en faisant la visite ne te suffit pas, tu veux aussi nous empiéter dessus lors des repas ? Espèce de rapace ! Tu n'es pas un Serpentard pour rien ! »

Trois regards convergèrent vers elle, et elle sursauta toute seule, choquée par la violence de ses propres paroles. Elle secoua la tête, et se releva prestement. La rage déformait ses pensées, l'angoisse ses paroles, et la douleur ces yeux.

« Hermione ! » s'écria Ginny, furieuse.

« Quoi, Ginny ? Tu vas me sortir ton petit discours comme quoi je gâche le séjour, mais je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! C'est vous qui m'avez forcé à venir simplement, pour que, je cite, je ne pense pas à mon divorce, alors que ça me ronge littéralement, et vous n'avez même pas pensé un seul instant que revoir Malefoy me rappellerait forcément des souvenirs heureux avec Ron à Poudlard. Mais non, non, je suis toujours la méchante, celle qui gâche tout ! C'est toujours ma faute. Au final, vous n'êtes pas bien différentes de Ron. Vous me trompez aussi, et pire, avec l'ennemi ! »

Essoufflée, elle tourna les talons, laissant les larmes dévaler sur ses joues et courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Assise contre la porte dans la troisième cabine, elle laissa éclater son chagrin et ses angoisses. Parce que c'était ça, le problème. Ron. Ron. Toujours Ron. Quand elle voyait Malefoy, elle revoyait le rouquin qui souriait, qui sortait de la bibliothèque en grimaçant, qui jetait des boulettes de papier dans les chaudrons des autres, qui copiait ses devoirs. Et ça lui trouait le cœur. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait, parce que Ron avait déjà tout brisé, de toute manière.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, mais Hermione resta enfermée dans sa cabine, sanglotant. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, sachant pertinemment que la personne derrière la porte ne partirait pas sans elle. Au bout de quelques temps, une petite barre chocolatée glissa sous la paroi, et la brunette la saisit. Un petit mot accompagnait la douceur, et elle peina à lire au travers de ses larmes.

 _Pour les gros chagrins,_ s'inscrivait sur le papier froissé, d'une écriture calligraphique.

Ses larmes redoublèrent, et elle serra fortement le chocolat dans sa main, touchée. Sentant qu'il fallait ouvrir les vannes, elle laissa sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Je ne le pensais pas quand je disais que tu étais l'ennemi, Malefoy. Je suis désolée. »

Il grogna, signe qu'il l'écoutait. Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre la porte de la cabine.

« Ronald Weasley était un abruti. » dit-il enfin, après quelques minutes. « Tromper une femme comme toi, il ne devait vraiment pas les yeux en face des trous. »

Elle écrasa les larmes du dos de la main, le cœur au fond de la gorge. « Une femme comme moi ? »

« Voyons, Granger. Tu n'es pas une femme que l'on laisse couler entre nos doigts. Tu es comme une comète, tu passeras dans notre vie qu'une seule fois, et il faut s'évertuer à t'attraper. Tu es comme le bocal de cornichon "pour un acheté, le deuxième offert". Ou la deuxième chaussette que tu cherches désespérément et que tu es heureux de retrouver. Ou comme … »

Il voulait continuer sur sa lancée, mais un éclat de rire parsemé de larmes salées l'interrompit. De l'autre côté de la cabine, il sourit à son rire, soulagé de sentir de sa tristesse s'en aller doucement.

« De toute façon, à Poudlard, je me demandais bien comment tu faisais pour être attirée par ce lourdaud. Sérieusement. Alors qu'il y en avait d'autres _milles fois mieux_ qui te regardaient sans cesse ! »

« C'est vrai ? » s'enquit-elle, sa confiance en elle trainée tant de fois dans la boue tentant de se redonner la face.

« Bien sûr ! » Il sourit. « Tu ne devrais pas douter de toi, après tout, tu es la sorcière la plus douée de ta génération ! Et puis, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un milliard de fois mieux que Weasley. Même sa sœur le dit … »

La cabine s'ouvrit brusquement, et il faillit tomber à la renverse. Il releva un visage étonné vers Hermione, qui séchait ses larmes dans les manches de son pull. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, et il sourit.

« ça ne veut pas dire que je te pardonne entièrement et qu'on est désormais les meilleurs amis du monde, hein. » grinça-t-elle, rouge.

Il se releva, sans pour autant lâcher sa main, avec un sourire amusé.

« Moi, le prestigieux et illustre Drago Malefoy, ami avec la né-moldue et meilleure amie de Saint Potter ? Et puis quoi encore, plutôt mourir. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée qu'il n'ait pas utilisé cette insulte qu'il avait semblé tant chérir, avant de laisser son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire. Discrètement – puisqu'ils étaient quand même dans les toilettes des femmes, et que, sauf preuve du contraire, Drago était un homme – ils sortirent des toilettes et rejoignirent les deux autres filles qui discutaient gaiement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, elles se turent subitement, et grimacèrent en remarquant le visage bouffi et les yeux rougis de la vaillante Hermione.

« Je suis désolée … » souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elles s'étreignaient fortement.

.

La suite de la visite se passa véritablement bien. Malefoy était vraiment passionné parce qu'il expliquait, par son métier, et Hermione était de nouveau elle-même. Elle posait une tonne de questions, allant même jusqu'à prendre des notes. Très vite, Ginny s'était lassée de l'empressement d'Hermione, et Luna regardait rêveusement tout autour d'elle.

« Et donc, ces _guppys_ sont utilisés pour la lutte contre les moustiques malgré les impacts écologiques qu'il y a eu ? »

« Exactement ! Mais depuis, les organisations n'ont plus le droit de les utiliser, car l'espèce est désormais menacée d'extinction. »

Hermione hocha la tête gravement, plissant les yeux pour observer les petits poissons malins qui se glissaient entre la flore aquatique. La journée avait été … si enrichissante ! Elle se maudissait mentalement d'avoir boudé toute la matinée et d'avoir loupé une bonne partie de la visite. Et même si, elle ressentait encore un chouia de colère envers Malefoy, elle se plaisait à parler avec lui de long et en large de choses si utiles qu'inutiles. Il était terriblement intelligent et perspicace, et il se passionnait de ce métier qu'il pratiquait. Intérieurement, Hermione savait pertinemment que la partie que le blond préférait devait sûrement être le vivarium. En bon Serpentard, côtoyer reptiles et amphibiens devaient être un plaisir immense.

Au alentours des seize heures, la visite toucha à sa fin, et les filles saluèrent Malefoy, courant dans leurs chambres pour se mettre en maillot de bain. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire "Quidditch", elles sautaient dans la piscine et profitaient de l'eau bienfaitrice. Hermione fit pendant un long moment la planche, dans ses pensées, tandis que les deux autres filles faisaient le concours de celle qui arrivaient à mettre le plus d'eau en dehors du bassin.

« Il y a une piscine qui fait des vagues comme à la mer ! » s'écria Ginny, émerveillée. « On-y-va ! Onyvaonyvaonyvaaaa ! »

Hermione éclata de rire, et leva les yeux au ciel. Quand Ginny Potter voulait quelque chose … Il fallait se plier à sa volonté. Luna sourit grandement, elle aussi intriguée par cette mystérieuse piscine qui faisait des vagues, sans magie vous dites ? Mais c'est incroyable.

Lorsque les vagues commencèrent, la brunette lança un regard amusé à la rouquine qui n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi palpitant. Toute excitée, elle lui prit le bras et l'entraina un peu plus loin, là où les vagues commençaient à se faire forte.

D'abord amusée, Hermione déchanta très vite. Ginny avait préparé ses valises, et elle lui avait malheureusement pris le haut de maillot de bain qui devait être aussi vieux qu'Albus Dumbledoor de son vivant … Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione poussa un petit cri d'effroi. Son haut venait de subitement disparaitre dans l'asseau des vagues, et elle se trouvait, seins nus dans une piscine où une cinquantaine de personne pourrait voir ses seins.

Elle poussa un petit cri strident, lançant un regard paniqué à son amie.

« Ginny ! Mon … Mon haut de maillot de bain s'est volatilisé ! C'est une ca-ta-stophe ! Ginnyyyyyy ! Aide-moi ! »

La rouquine écarquilla les yeux, et leva les mains pour signifier à son amie qu'elle allait l'aider.

« Attends ici ! Avec les vagues, personne ne verra rien ! Je retourne en arrière pour voir si on retrouve ton haut de maillot de bain … On va trouver une solution. »

Et Ginny nagea vers la pseudo-rive, laissant Hermione seule avec sa nudité. Très vite, elle se mit à rire nerveusement, croisant les bras pour cacher sa petite poitrine. C'était la pire situation possible … A croire que le sort s'acharnait sur elle … Elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait encore lui arriver de pire, connaissant la chance dont elle avait toujours ironiquement bénéficier.

« C'est la situation la plus ridicule de toute ma vie … » souffla-t-elle.

« ça, tu l'as dit, Granger. » ricana une voix trainante derrière elle.

Elle sursauta, se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner. Elle l'avait son scénario catastrophe. A la question _qu'est ce qui est pire que se retrouver sans haut de maillot de bain dans une piscine_ , la réponse était sûrement _se retrouver sans haut de maillot de bain juste devant Malefoy_. Paye ta crédibilité.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre le moindre son, cependant, deux bras la tirèrent en arrière et elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse. Et pas n'importe lequel, oh non. Celui de l'illustre Drago Malefoy en personne, qui semblait trouver la situation très amusante. Elle aurait bien voulu se dégager de son étreinte, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se montrer nue devant son ennemi juré. _Et puis_ , dit la petite voix dans sa tête, _on ne se montre pas nu au premier rendez-vous._ Elle chassa violemment la voix dans sa tête, et resta donc, fermement serrée dans les bras de Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même, pour la forme.

Il haussa les épaules, plongeant son regard d'un bleu lapis-lazuli dans le sien. Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser s'égarer son propre regard sur le corps bien sculpté de l'héritier. Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder. Amen.

« Eh bien, Weaslette a dit que j'étais la solution à ton problème … »

Un petit sourire moqueur vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait sans moi, _Hermione_ ? »

Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait probablement noyé. Et ce, même si son cœur s'était emballé quand il avait prononcé son prénom. Maudite fouine.

« Espèce de Scroutt à Pétard ! » l'insulta-t-elle tout de même, et il éclata de rire.

.

Le bon côté des choses entre le maillot de bain subtilisé et les bras de Malefoy autour d'elle fut qu'elle ne pensa pas un seul instant à son enfoiré d'ex-mari, Ron Weasley.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! Elle m'ont fait archie plaisir !**

 **RAR :**

 **Cilou : Et bien j'espère que la suite te plaira ! J'ai toujours aimé un Drago complètement décontracté, avec un brin de sarcasme et et des sourires en coin. J'espère que mon interprétation de Drago te plaira autant qu'à moi ! Merci poour ta review ! A bientôt !**

 **Buckly : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt !**

 **LilyP. Wooz : Merci beaucoup ! Mais entre nous, je suis amoureuse de la fin :') Retenez bien ce que dit Drago dans ce chapitre, car il y reviendra dans le prochain. Héhéhé. Merci et à bientôt !**

 **Daphneis : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Et merci de tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que Drago te plaira alors, parce que moi, je me marierai bien avec hahah ! A bientôt !**

 **LiseuseExtravertie : Hé bien, merci beaucoup de ta review et de tes compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! A bientôt !**

* * *

 **Paf ! Chapitre deux et avant dernier ! Demain le dernier ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Hermione semble aimer insulter les gens de Scroutt à Pétard, je trouve ça vachement drôle ! Et Drago, vous en pensez quoi ? :'P**

 **A demain !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquarium**

* * *

 _"à Maud Une mort délicieuse et douce / Dans un aéroport petit / Ce serait à l'insu de tous / (Ou, pourquoi pas, à Rimini?) J'aimais beaucoup le cul des filles / Et je n'ai guère aimé que ça / Dans la nuit, si peu qui scintille, / Si peu de joies, de falbalas. Hardi ! Les carcinomes opèrent / Leur travail secret et serein, / Ils enlèvent des morceaux de chair / (Il me reste à peu près un rein). Mets ta langue, un peu, sur ma bite / Avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien du tout. / Promène ta langue. Tu habites / Dans un autre univers que nous. "_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

« Si tu avais vu ta tête ... » ricana Ginny, le lendemain, tandis qu'elles prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. « Encore plus rouge que la couleur de cette vulgaire nappe ! Encore plus _rouge que le blason de Gryffondor_ , par Merlin ! »

« ça suffit, Ginny ! » s'énerva Hermione, sentant à nouveau ses joues se colorer. « Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire, et par Morgane, je n'oserai plus jamais regarder Malefoy dans les yeux. »

« C'est dommage. » dit lunatiquement Luna. « Il a un regard magnifique. Vous l'avez remarqué aussi ? Ces yeux changent de couleurs en fonction de ses humeurs. D'ailleurs, il a une couleur très particulière lorsqu'il regarde Hermione. Je trouve ça très beau. »

Le silence se fit à table, et deux paires d'yeux convergèrent vers Luna.

« Qu'est ce que tu dis, Luna ? » dit la brunette d'une voix blanche, n'entendant presque pas sa propre voix tant son cœur battait fort.

« Eh bien, simplement que son regard est différent quand il te regarde. C'est très romantique. »

« Tu divagues, Luna … » soupira Ginny.

« Ou alors ce n'est que de la haine dans son regard. N'oublions pas qu'il est Drago Malefoy, et que je suis Hermione Granger … »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, suspicieuse.

« Et alors ? Je suis bien Ginny Potter, née Weasley, et à ce titre, j'ai tous les facteurs pour me faire détester, et regarde-le : un véritable ange. Si je n'étais pas mariée, alala … »

« Ginny ! » pouffa la brune. « Si Harry t'entendait ! »

« Mais Harry n'est pas là ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur Drago Malefoy à Poudlard … »

« Ginny ! » s'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois, cramoisie.

« En tout cas, je suis sûre que Drago Malefoy devait fantasmer sur une certaine Hermione Granger à Poudlard … » ricana Luna.

« Vous êtes complètement tarées les filles ! Vous avez les hormones en ébullition, ou quoi ? »

Sans un mot de plus, elle baissa les yeux vers son assiette, et engloutit un croissant sans demander son reste. Intérieurement, elle se rappelait les paroles que Drago lui avait dit dans les toilettes. _Il y en avait d'autres milles fois mieux qui te regardaient sans cesse._ Peut-être … Peut-être qu'il en avait fait partie. Elle se mordit nerveusement les lèvres. Voilà qu'elle se remettait à spéculer.

Elle secoua la tête pour arrêter de réfléchir, et se força à manger encore un peu. Aujourd'hui, le dernier jour de visite, et essentiellement le dernier jour en présence de Drago. Voilà qui résolvait la question. Dès qu'elle aurait quitté cet endroit, plus jamais elle ne reverrait le beau blond, et elle n'en serait pas-du-tout chagrinée, non, non. _Du tout_.

La première partie de la visite, quand Malefoy leur montrait toutes sortes de grenouilles plus mortelles les unes que les autres, ainsi que des araignées plus velues les unes que les autres, la brunette restait dans ses pensées, mordillant distraitement le bout de ses ongles. Elle jetait de longs regards au blond qui se perdait en explication, et se retrouva à fixer bêtement ses lèvres.

Ses lèvres qui bougeait lentement, qui glissaient parfois sur le côté pour esquisser un sourire discret. Ou alors une langue taquine qui venait humecter lesdites lèvres, juste avant qu'un mordillement léger, signe d'une intense réflexion vienne blanchir un peu ses babines fines. Bon sang.

 _Pas du tout attirant, hein_ , dit la petite voix dans sa tête, et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Pas du tout, non. Elle devait, tout comme Ginny et Luna, elle aussi avoir les hormones qui débloquaient. Sûrement le décalage horaire. Oui.

« Hermione ? » demanda la voix douce du guide, et elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle aurait pu toucher le plafond.

Elle dut se faire violence pour s'arracher à la contemplation de ses lèvres, chérissant la façon dont elles se dessinaient lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom. « Hermione ! » répéta-t-il encore une fois, et elle se sentit fébrile.

« Allo la terre, ici la lune, répondez ! Hermione ! » coupa cette fois-ci Ginny, et elle se sentit brûler sur place.

« Pardon, je suis un peu fatiguée … » prétexta-t-elle, bien que son excuse ne dupa personne.

« On arrive aux reptiles. Drago venait de nous proposer de porter un serpent, pour voir ce que ça fait … Il te demandait si tu voulais essayer. »

« Oh. » fut tout ce que réussi à dire Hermione.

Elle baissa les yeux, ses joues s'échauffant, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Porter un serpent … Un serpent ? Le signe des Serpentards ? Et puis quoi encore. De toute façon, ces petites bêtes l'avaient toujours révulsées …

« Je… J'ai peur des serpents. » avoua-t-elle doucement, sous le regard intrigué de Drago.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et elle secoua la tête. « Mais je vous regarderai avec plaisir ! » sourit-elle.

Luna, toute excitée, fut la première à tenter l'expérience. Malefoy délogea une petite couleuvre qu'il avait affectueusement – et ridiculement – nommé _Terminator_ pour la poser sur le bras tendu de la blonde. Celle-ci réprima un rire amusé, sentant la petite bête s'enrouler doucement autour de son bras.

« Les couleuvres ne sont pas vermineuses ! » dit Drago, amusé. « Terminator est encore petite, ce n'est qu'un bébé ! C'est ma petite protégée. »

Sa voix était empreinte d'émotion, et Hermione ricana dans sa barbe. Ce type était un vrai fana des reptiles.

Comme Ginny ne semblait pas non plus très friande de se genre de contact avec l'animal, Malefoy remit avec un regard brillant la petite Terminator dans sa cage, et ils continuèrent la visite. Le blond leur montra aussi une espèce rare, dont il semblait réellement fier.

« Le dragon de Komodo est la seule espèce de dragon connu par les moldus. Ces abrutis pensent que les dragons n'ont jamais existés, qu'ils ne sont que fruit de fiction, alors qu'ils en ont un sous les yeux. Bien entendu, celui-ci est bien moins dangereux que ses comparses connus dans le monde sorcier. A vrai dire, à part se nourrir de rongeurs, s'accoupler et protéger leurs territoires, ils ne font pas grand-chose … »

Il leur désigna un gros reptile qui comatait tranquillement sur un petit rocher. Il leur expliqua encore quelques futilités, et leur montra quelques autres espèces – dont un énorme serpent qui pouvait facilement manger des humains à lui tout seul. Hermione frissonna. Décidément, ces petites – ou grandes, comme le montrait la dernière espèce – n'était décidément pas pour elle.

Drago, par contre, semblait leur vouer un culte.

.

Quand ils rejoignirent la première serre, Luna s'éclipsa, son appareil photo moldu à la main, et Ginny la suivit en ronchonnant. Malefoy s'était appuyé contre une barrière, les bras croisés, et il souriait distraitement. Hermione pinça les lèvres, et s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Je peux te poser une question, Malefoy ? »

« Eh bien, techniquement, tu viens de le faire … »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et il ricana silencieusement.

« Vas-y, ne te gêne pas. »

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu travailles dans un lieu moldu alors que tu semblais tant les détester ? »

Sa question ne sembla pas plus le surprendre que ça. A vrai dire, il se demandait quand est-ce qu'elle oserait la lui poser.

« Après la guerre, j'avais besoin de changer d'air. » commença-t-il. « Tout le monde en Angleterre me voyait comme celui que je n'étais pas. Un mangemort, une victime, un échappé de justice, quelqu'un qui ne méritait ni le pardon, ni la vie. J'avais besoin de partir, de m'éloigner de ce monde qui avait causé ma perte et qui m'avait tant fait souffrir. »

« Comme mes parents possédaient une maison de vacances à Paris, je suis venue m'installer ici à la fin de mon procès. Je suis resté de longs mois sans rien faire, et puis j'ai rencontré ce type qui ne vivait que pour construire le plus aquarium-vivarium de l'europe. »

« Il était noble, et il ne m'a jamais regardé comme les autres le faisaient. Alors, je l'ai aidé, je l'ai financé, et je suis désormais bien plus épanoui parmi les moldus que je ne l'ai été chez les sorciers. »

Hermione, soufflée par son récit, hocha lentement la tête. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Fuir, là où personne ne le reconnaissait, où personne ne le jugeait sur ses erreurs passées. Oui, elle comprenait parfaitement bien. Elle avait tant de fois voulu faire pareil, mais n'avait jamais réussi à se résoudre à quitter tout ce qu'il l'a rattaché à son chez-elle.

Parfois, les sorciers disaient que la famille Malefoy était composée de lâche. Mais Hermione n'était pas d'accord. Il n'était pas lâche parce qu'il avait voulu recommencer à vivre ailleurs. Il était d'autant plus courageux. Et elle le respectait immensément pour ça.

« Le monde sorcier ne te manque pas ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Parfois, oui, quand je repense à certains souvenirs qui n'étaient finalement pas si malheureux. Mes parents par exemple – enfin, ma mère surtout. Elle me manque beaucoup. Je vais la voir à chaque fête. »

Hermione lui offrit un énorme sourire. Elle avait peut-être devant elle l'homme le plus courageux du monde.

« J'aimerai bien partir aussi. » dit soudainement la brune. « J'ai toujours voulu partir. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi, trop de choses me retenaient à Londres. »

« Et pourtant, tu es là, à parler de tes envies d'évasion avec Drago Malefoy. Alors, dis-moi, Granger, qu'est ce qui te retiens maintenant que tu es divorcée ? »

Elle grimaça à l'entente de ses paroles, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence. Plus rien. Il avait totalement raison.

« Tu as peut-être raison, Malefoy. Plus rien ne me rattache. »

« J'ai toujours raison ! » sourit-il, et elle éclata de rire.

Il darda son regard bleuté dans le sien. Hermione se demanda un instant si c'était cette lueur dont parfait Luna. C'est vrai que c'était … magnifique. Et tellement éloquent. Son regard était doux, terriblement attirant.

« Dis-moi ton rêve le plus fou, Granger. »

« Le plus fou ? Mais j'en ai tellement ! Faire le tour du monde ! Ecrire un livre ! Voir le ciel s'embraser et regarder les aurores boréales ! Faire l'amour sur au pied d'une cascade ! Vivre suffisamment d'aventure pour ne jamais raconter deux fois la même histoire à mes enfants ! Et … Et … Tellement de choses ! »

Il rit doucement, son regarda s'embrasant d'une lueur nouvelle.

« Dis-moi ton rêve le plus fou, Malefoy. »

Il aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il voulait faire le tour du monde avec elle. L'aider à écrire son bouquin. Voir le ciel se refléter dans ses yeux. Lui faire cent fois l'amour, n'importe où elle voulait. Lui faire des enfants pour qu'elle leur raconte des histoires. Ses histoires. Leurs histoires. Au lieu de ça, il sourit simplement. Sa réponse était toute trouvée.

« Attraper des comètes. » dit-il simplement, et elle sourit en retour.

* * *

Ginny avait boudé, et Luna avait souri. De toute manière, elles s'y étaient attendues. Lorsque la rouquine avait dit pour la première fois en riant qu'Hermione trouverait l'âme-sœur en son guide, et qu'elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds en Angleterre, elle n'avait jamais autant été dans le juste. A croire qu'elle aurait pu se lancer dans la divination.

D'ailleurs, elle était tant emballée par ces nouveaux pouvoirs factices, qu'elle inventait une nouvelle prophétie toutes les deux minutes.

« Drago te demandera en mariage sur une plage, mmmh … Où ça … Mon troisième œil me dit qu'il te demandera en mariage sur une plage du Venezuela ! »

« Je ne veux pas me marier tout de suite, Ginny ! » pouffa Hermione, lançant un regard en biais à Drago qui lui tirait la langue.

« Chut, tu perturbes mon aura avec ta négativité ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. On ne refaisait pas Ginny Potter.

« Mon troisième œil me dit aussi que votre premier enfant s'appellera … Harry Neville Malefoy ! »

« Par Merlin ! » s'écria Drago, choqué. « Mon fils ne portera jamais un nom aussi ridicule que ça. C'est insensé ! Comme si on ne parlait assez de Saint Potter, manquerait plus que j'affuble mon fils de son prénom. Non mais, Weaslette, ton troisième œil déconne, oui ! »

Hermione ricana, tandis que Ginny se retournait, vexée.

« N'empêche, je demande quelle tête fera la belette. » ricana Drago. « Voir son ex-femme _chérie_ partir dans les bras de l'ennemi de toujours, l'illustre Drago Malefoy, tout de même. »

« Je me ferais une joie de le lui annoncer ! » déclara la petite rouquine, une flamme dans le regard. « N'oubliez pas de nous faire parvenir des photos à chaque nouveau pays que vous visitez ! »

La brunette hocha lentement la tête, resserrant la main de son nouvel amant et amoureux dans la sienne. Elle se sentait brûler d'une intensité nouvelle, et elle était bien décidé à croquer à la vie à pleine dent.

Et se réveiller tous les matins auprès de Drago Malefoy semblait être au programme pour les années à venir. Que de perspectives réjouissantes, donc.

Ginny la prit fortement dans ses bras, retenant ses larmes.

Promets-moi que tu prendras soin de toi, Mione ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai suffisamment menacé ce sale Serpentard pour avoir confiance en lui ! Il ne te fera _aucun_ mal. »

« Ginny … » râla Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu es incorrigible ! »

Luna aussi pleurait à chaude larmes. Tandis qu'elle étreignait la brunette, elle lui glissa un collier de gousse d'ail autour du cou, le regard brillant.

« Ce collier te protégera lorsque vous irez en écosse ! C'est infesté de vampire, par là-bas … ! Fais attention à toi, Hermione ! »

Hermione éclata de rire, serrant ses deux amies contre elle. Elle adressa un sourire amusé à Drago, qui levait les yeux au ciel.

« Une dernière prophétie, madame la divinatrice ? » demanda le blond.

Ginny plissa les yeux, et réfléchit avidement.

« Le premier pays que vous visiterez sera l'Italie ! Venise, parce que c'est la ville des amoureux ! »

Drago eut un sourire énigmatique. Il s'approcha de sa dulcinée, amusé, et se saisit de sa main.

« ça, c'est une surprise … ! »

Hermione salua une dernière fois ses meilleurs amies, et ils transplannèrent, main dans la main, vers d'autres horizons bien plus heureux.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Elles m'ont fait ultra plaisir !**

 **RAR :**

 **LiseuseExtravertie : Haha eh bien contente que tu te sois précipitée à ce point là ! Je pense que concernant ta question à propos d'un certain Drago à Poudlard, tu as du avoir ta réponse ... Et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'aura plu !**

 **Delphine03 : Contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la fin te ravira également ! Merci de ta review ! A bientôt !**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette mini histoire, même si j'ai en horreur les serpents et que j'ai du chercher des infos et des photos ;_; J'ai aimé tous les personnages, surtout Ginny qui m'a bien fait rire ! Luna est un peu en rentrait, mais c'est de paire avec son caractère. Et puis Drago et Hermione ... Drago et Hermione, alala ...**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Hésitez pas à le faire savoir ! J'attends vos reviews à tous pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette mini histoire !**

 **Peut-être que je ferais un épilogue ou un petit bonus, si vous avez bien aimé ... !**

 **Pour information, demain je sors le chapitre 3 de FM & FM ! Une autre histoire Dramione, dans un univers alternatif, avec un Drago policier et une Hermione voleuse. Je compte sur vous pour venir lire cet histoire ! **

**A bientôt tout le monde ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous !**


End file.
